


Blood Bank

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Bank, Blood, Blood Donation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri works as a phlebotomist at the local Blood Bank.Victor just happens to be a regular.





	Blood Bank

**Author's Note:**

> Day 205 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I had so many ideas to write and all are chapters 3, 4, 5, and even part of a chapter 12, so nothing I can post just yet. So I used a random prompt I found online. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri looked at the calendar at his wall over the breakfast table. He might have willed this cold down a bit faster as the doctor would have liked but there was no way he would be missing work today. Phichit wobbles into the kitchen all wrapped up in his comforter, mumbling about his need for comfort food. Yuuri places the plate of pancakes dripping with syrup and butter on the table, he pours his roommate a glass of tropical juice, drops him a kiss on the forehead and tells him to stay covered and take his medicine. Phichit mumbles something along the way of 'yes mommy' before starting his breakfast. 

He runs out of the house feeling kinda bad, when he was sick Phichit went out of his way to get Yuuri to feel better, he was so hovering over him Yuuri's pretty convinced he took over the cold just to get him better, and now that he is sick Yuuri bolts of towards work. Not that Phichit holds it against him, he knows what the second Saturday in the month means to Yuuri. Everybody at the blood bank knows by now, and his boss had even called stating that she would call the guy telling him Yuuri was unavailable if he was still sick. Somehow convinced that that would change the guy's plan. 

When he arrives at the health center he works at least three of his colleagues make a funny comment about it being his time of the month. Making at least half the waiting room look at him weirdly. He doesn't even want to know what they might be thinking. Yuuri makes it a point to drop by his boss to let her know he's in and to give her the latest update on how Phichit is doing. He does apologizes that he got one of her best lab technicians caught with his cold, but she tells him it couldn't be helped as it was going around. Plus she tells him with a wink, as the lab was the first place that got sick she wouldn't put it beside the truth that Phichit just had a higher toleration for it at first and got him sick in the first place.

Yuuri gets his uniform on and gets over to his room, he goes over his checklist to make certain he has everything he needs. The last thing you want to do is have to leave your patient alone to get more supplies. The amount of people that try to take things are to many to count, and they try to limit as much as possible as they really do not want to have to fire even one person working here to compensate the loss due to thieves. 

The one time he spend a whole hour explaining to a set of seventeen years old that yes even though the corporation their center belong to has enough money, when the budgets don't fit it's the staff that get's the cut nut the higher ups. The girls had been pissed at how unfair it was and that they would never steal again. He just hoped that they took what he said to heart and hadn't just said that to prevent Yuuri from calling the cops on them. He goes into the storage room to get the supplies he's running short on, marking on the list exactly what he takes and in what quantity.

He gets back to his room just in time for his number the light up, he quickly puts everything where he needs it and awaits his first patient of the day. The elderly lady is one of his regulars as she has to have her blood checked because of her heart condition. She is elated to see him and chats with him about how she had missed him while he was sick, and her grandchildren. He has learned not to respond to much when she talks about those as it seems she has at least three that he would 'love' to meet. And after that horrid time she had made her grandson take her to the center the staff insist that only her daughter is allowed to bring her in. Claiming they need somebody who has legal permissions to take actions in case something happens. 

After labeling the vials he puts them in the cooler under his desk. Only three more hours. He always shows up right at the end of Rush Hour, which at first was something they didn't even think about till they noticed that he succeeded in doing it every single time. 

For the next three hours Yuuri is swamped, seeing several regulars, some new people, and even a few he hadn't seen in a while. One of those made his day. She had been a regular since his first day and when she stopped coming a year ago he had hoped everything was okay, that was till he gotten the card saying she had gotten a baby. And today she had come in with said baby, handing it to Yuuri during his break at the end of the Rush Hour as she was being helped by one of his colleagues. He was still cooing with the baby when he heard a startled choking noise from the front door, when he looks up he can see his monthly regular staring at him with his wonderful blue eyes. 

"Ah Victor. You are a bit early, I'm still on my break. So if you could take a seat in the waiting room I'll be right there, okay?" 

Yuuri gives Victor a bright smile, expecting to get the goofy heart shaped one in return. Instead he gets a feeble one that almost looks sad. Before he can comment on it though the baby in his arms demands his attention. He coo's some more and even kisses her on her head before her mother walks out to retrieve her. 

"Yuuri. You look wonderful with a baby in your arms. You should consider getting one for yourself, I bet you'd be a wonderful dad." Yuuri blushes, as he is reminded at how he had been no help with Phichit since he had gotten sick. 

"Well all in good time. For now I'm not even dating anyone, so babies are a long way in the future." He hands her the baby and waves them off.

He quickly finishes his tea and turns to the waiting room, finding it empty. When he looks at Beverly in reception she points to the mans-room with the biggest smile. For she, unlike Yuuri, had noticed Victor practically choking on his coffee when Yuuri had admitted not currently dating anyone. She knew she'd been right and now she couldn't wait to see how Victor was going to proceed next. Yuuri asks her to tell Victor he would be waiting for him in his room, and she had promised to do so. 

The look on Victor's face when she told him Yuuri was waiting in his room for him was priceless. She had made it roll just enough to lay down a hint of suggestion and the blush on his cheeks told her he got it. When he leaves heavily blushing and avoiding her eyes she feels like making a purring noise, one she stops making when Yuuri walks over to the reception to ask if there are any more patients he needs to see, as he just got a text from Phichit about having to pick up some things and well he'd rather do that now before the next influx happens. When she asks him about any plans to see Victor again, he does blushes but his answer is highly disappointing. 

"I'm fairly certain he'll be back next month. At least he left telling me he'd see me then." 

She doesn't hide the look on her face well so she looks at her screen and tells him that if he's back within twenty minutes, they wouldn't even need to put it in as a break. He thanks her and quickly slips in back to change his shoes and pulls on his coat. He gives her a quick smile when he rushes out. Beverly then turns and decides to tell the boss, they are still not getting any results. 

Yuuri runs into the second shop on his list, quickly finding the magazine Phichit claimed he'll die if he doesn't get it today. He spots a magazine he loves to read and decides to get it for himself. As it's on the bottom shelf and tucked away behind a display set he has to sit down on the floor and really dig for it, because of this he is almost unseen for anyone on the other side of the display. He freezes when he hears a familiar voice say his name, or almost his name.

"Yura, do not call me that. I know I chickened out, but he was holding a baby when I got in. You can not blame me for having my brain freeze over." He hears a chuckle. "Yes he looked good with the baby, but it had the same dark hair as him. I honestly thought he had a child, which usually means a partner. So having my hopes dashed was hard enough, then he tells the mother that not only is he okay with having children but he isn't seeing anyone at the time so that might take a while. I choked on my coffee. I have coffee stains on my shirt. I had to keep my scarf on while he drew my blood for him not to notice..." there's some sound like somebody is yelling something in a foreign language. "You do not need to call me a drama queen Yura. You can not ask the person you have a crush on out on a date hoping they are willing to spend the rest of their lives with you when you have bloody coffee stains all over your shirt." 

Yuuri gets on his feet, the magazines all wrinkled in his hands, and looks around the display to make certain he heard it right. Sure enough he sees Victor being all waving arms near a display of hair produce. He looks down at the magazines and he knows he only has minutes to get back in time for work. He knows he isn't a coward either, so he walks over to Victor and taps him on the shoulder. Victor turns around still talking to this Yura.

"Now you have it Yura you made me annoy one of the oth.... Yuuri" The look on the man's face is priceless. 

"I don't mind coffee stains and I'm free this Friday at seven, just pick me up at the health center." After that he quickly moves to the register, pays for the magazines and runs back to work. For he might not be a coward, it doesn't mean he isn't feeling like he just jumped of a cliff. 

Beverly sees him bolt in and tries to tell him he made it with seconds to spare so he can take a breather. Instead he flashes the biggest smile at her and tells her he needs to call Phichit. She sees him pull up his phone and call his best friend, knowing he had told Phichit to take a rest. So what ever it was it had to be important. And every one who heard it knew it indeed was important. 

"Phichit. I just asked somebody out on a date. No I'm not kidding. In the shop I got that magazine for you. Uhuh, he was looking over hair produce and yelling at somebody that he was not being dramatic, but he really was. and I just walked up and well I asked him out for this Friday. What no the person he was yelling to was on the other end of the phone. Yes he was on the phone. No I was not being rude. Look I have to get to work, I'll tell you everything when I get home." 

He walks out of the dressing room to pick up the first of his afternoon patients and sees Beverly staring at him. Yuuri realizes he might have spoken a bit to loudly and blushes. He avoids the reception for the rest of the day. Of course he has to log in his timesheet before he leaves, and of course he has to do that with Beverly as she's the head receptionist. She still looks a bit sad but she tries to smile at him when she asks him about his date.

"So a date huh, good for you. But you are listed to work Friday so how are you going to do that? There won't be much time to prepare." Yuuri blushes.

"Well I told him to pick me up here at the clinic at seven. As I'm certain Phichit will be better then I'm certain he can get me date ready in the hour after my shift ends and then." 

Beverly has to agree, she has seen the young Thai work his magic in less time on bigger problems than Yuuri who is good looking just on his own. She can't help though to ask one final question. "And how are we to spot this date of yours? We might mistake him for a patient." 

Yuuri just blinks at her. Hah, she thinks, he had not considered that option at all when he told the guy to pick him up here. He doesn't even know how much trouble they could give the man if they thought he wasn't good for their Yuuri. The smile Yuuri gives her though when he thinks of this man makes her feel slightly bad for thinking about doing anything to mess it up. It's not Yuuri's fault victor didn't take the chance when he still had it. Poor man was probably going to come in next month finding Yuuri kissing with his date, which would just crush him. 

"I have no doubt that isn't going to happen. You all know Victor, so you know he wouldn't be here for blood work." 

Beverly just stares at him for a moment. "Wait! The man you asked out in the shop was the same Victor that comes here every month? That Victor?" Yuuri nods slowly. "But if... Why.. He could have asked you out while he was here." At this Yuuri blushes.

"That was what he was so dramatic about. Apparently he had been planning to do so but he had gotten coffee stains on his shirt. He was going on about you can't ask somebody out with coffee stains, so I told him I don't mind them and then I asked him." He bites his bottom lip. "But I have to go now as I need to talk to Phichit about this. I have no idea what to do on a date, and I didn't have time to give my number or to get his." He wants to turn away but is stopped when his boss grabs him by the arm.

She gives Beverly a nod and Beverly quickly goes over her keyboard and writes something on a post-it before handing it to Yuuri. When he sees the digits he looks at the two woman in shock. It is against all rules to hand personal information to anyone. His boss just winks at him and tells him that she highly doubts Victor will mind. 

Once at home, after telling everything, Phichit can only agree with their boss. Plus he tells Yuuri that most people at work highly believe that the only reason Victor even goes there is to see Yuuri. After all had he not become a patient after Yuuri and the center had been featured in the news? He feels his mind slowing down with that thought. So he tell Phichit he has to think about it for a while. At 1 am he concludes that he really isn't a coward and sends a text. 

-Hiya. Yuuri here. Got your number from work. Hope you don't mind? I wanted to talk about Friday.

\--Please tell me you are not canceling!!!!!!!!!!! I have told everyone and my dog that I was finally going on a date with you. And that it was you taht asked.

-No!! Not canceling!!! I was just wondering if you had anything you wanted to do. As I haven't been on a date in ages.  
-You have a dog????

\--Yes. It is a Poodle named Makkachin. Wait I'll sent a picture.  
\--3 photo files received

-Oh they look just like the dog I had at home. Except mine was the smaller breed.  
-But about Friday. Dinner and a movie? Or is that to much of a cliche? 

\--had? was?   
\--Dinner and a movie sound great.

-He died a few months ago. It was when I had to miss work for a few weeks as I went back to Japan to console my sister as she had taken care of him while I was at school here.  
-And dinner and a movie it is.

\--Wait.. so you are originally from Japan?  
\--I'm actually from Russia.

They keep texting well onto four am so when it is time to get to work the next day Yuuri is all but awake. Neither Beverly or his boss mind when he admits why he is so drowsy. They even tell him to look his room for a few hours and take a nap. Which he gladly accepts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
